onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gearbram/Gearbram in OPM! No Class (part 4) “Rebirth”
Dr. Kuseno left the room we were in (i heard, how the door closed, still blind though). Me: '''"..........bore...dom...my....a...ass is....itchy..." About 20min later, the doc appeared again. '''Dr. Kuseno: “Soo, shall we start?” Me: “Wii..with wh...what?” Dr. Kuseno: “With your rebirth as a cyborg of course, or do you intent to live like this? It is up to you.” Me: “.....of..course..i don’t want to liv...live like this..” Dr. Kuseno: “Well then, let’s get started” I was put into somekind of general anaesthesia. Dr. Kuseno began to cybernetically enhance me.... One day later..... Dr. Kuseno: “Test test! Can you hear or see me?” Me: “POSITIVE, I CAN BOTH HEAR AND SEE YOU DOCTOR” I completely changed. My appearance is now similar to Drive Knight’s. I have messy long white hair which is made out of artificial fibers, as i lost all of my hair during the incineration from Genos. I have two artificial cyborg legs and an artificial right arm. My entire body is covered in some kind of black-dark blue armor. I wear a mask, which resembles Drive Knight’s with the main differences being, that it has two eyes instead of one. Me (Making Darth Vader sounds): “HAVE I ANY INBUILD WEAPONRY OR TOOLS?” Dr. Kuseno: “Yes, not only do you possess extraordinary strength and speed in your artificial limbs (left arm is still normal), you also have a scanning device in your artificial eyes and a ice beam generator in your gauntlets. Your right arm also has various party tricks inbuild, perfect for magic shows or birthday paries!” Me (Speaking normally again): “What the hell!? Party tricks? Why do i need something like that?!” (It’s like in One Piece with the first clima-tact of Nami..) Dr. Kuseno: “Hahaha no need to worry about that, it’s just a small gimmick for fun. You have other weapons inside your body and armor besides your gauntlets as well. I give you the manual.” Me (again like Darth Vader): “AHH THATS VERY POSITIVE TO HEAR” Dr. Kuseno: “Why are you talking like that? Hmm oh.. i forgot i need to repair Genos. He got hurt by a mutant and needs some new parts, well i hope you are satisfied with your body. If you need any help or repair, let me know” Me: “WELL...THERE IS SOMETHING I WANT” I asked Dr. Kuseno for Genos’ old hair (which became “'afro-like'” due to Carnage Kabuto). I asked Genos for it as well. A little bit later.... Genos: “I’m so sorry, it’s my fault, that you got burnt” Me: “NAH I’M FINE, ESPECIALLY MY GENITALS. AS LONG AS I STILL HAVE MY GENITALS I’M FINE.” (I’m now super cool dudes! I’m a super cyborg of similiar strength of Genos. I’m thankful) Genos: “Anyway..how did you know my name?” Me: “SYSTEM ERROR!! DON’T UNDERSTAND QUESTION” (of course, i understood him. I just don’t have any explanation for it and don’t wanna tell him the truth. He will not belive me anyway”) Genos: “Hmpf, seems like your brain got some damage as well, i’ll ask you later again. My last question..why do you want my old hair?” (The “afro one” as far as you guys remember) Me: “YOUR HAIR WILL BE OF GREAT IMPORTANCE, ONE THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN IMAGINE...” TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts